<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asexuality Is Valid (Asexual Pride Day) by Shtwriter_yup_datsme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646720">Asexuality Is Valid (Asexual Pride Day)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme'>Shtwriter_yup_datsme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Asexual Sam Winchester, Coming Out, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No Sex, Star Wars References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally comes out as asexual to his boyfriend of one year Gabriel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asexuality Is Valid (Asexual Pride Day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beware dog lovers fluff ensues</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sam and Gabriel were making out in their bedroom like they sometimes did, everything was perfect Sam loved Gabriel's gentle lips on his, but then he felt Gabriel grinding against him and snaking a hand up his shirt and Sam became nervous</p><p>"Gabriel wait" He said quickly sounding serious, Gabriel broke away from Sam and sat up "Sorry, I got carried away" Gabriel knew how stingy Sam was about sex, Sam huffed and stood up "I hate when you look at me like that"</p><p>"Like what Sam?" Gabriel said with he same concerned tone "Like the amazing caring and loving boyfriend that you are" Gabriel frowned "I thought that was a good thing- Sam I don't understand"</p><p>Sam sighed and looked away from Gabriel as tears started to well up in his eyes "I don't want to have sex with you Gabe" His hands began to shake "-I can't have sex with you, I can't give you what you want-even though you've been so patient and understanding for almost a year and I can tell you want to and it just makes me feel worse- I wish I could"</p><p>Gabriel ran a hand through his messy hair "Sam you're gonna have to give me a little more here" </p><p>He sighed "I'm asexual"</p><p>"Um.." Gabriel blinked repeatedly taking some time to process what he had just heard "I..I'll be right back" He muttered and left the room leaving Sam more upset than ever</p><p>He curled up on himself trying not to ball his eyes out, when Gabriel came back he dropped a bunch of Star Wars movies on the bed along with a bag full of snacks</p><p>"I needed to think- and I <em>did</em>" Sam looked up and Gabriel smiled softly at him and Sam just looked more than confused "<em>Sam</em>, I could never leave you- that would be one of the dumbest things I could ever do, I might've been a man-whore but with you I don't care about sex, I didn't fall in love with what was in your pants.. I fell in love with you- and you most certainly shouldn't apologize for it because I would never make you do something that you don't feel comfortable with doing"</p><p>"..you're serious?"</p><p>Gabriel paused for a second "Are you okay with kissing?"</p><p>"Yeah of course"</p><p>Gabriel nodded "Then yeah..even if we don't have sex for the rest of our lives, I will always love you- and want to be with you"</p><p>Sam teared up a little "Really?" Gabriel shrugged "I love you moose" He grabbed his shirt "Now lay down, I want to get in at least 3 movies- and half a bag of candy before we pass out"</p><p>Sam frowned "Gabe I don't think that's healthy" Gabriel shushed him "Nothing I do is healthy, you should know that by now" <br/>~</p><p>
  <em>A few days later</em>
</p><p>Things had been great now that San had been honest nothing had really changed except Gabriel respected Sam's boundaries more while still being completely affectionate</p><p>Sam was preparing dinner for himself and Gabriel, he was just finishing up when he went to tell Gabe he found his boyfriend sitting on the couch with Sam's golden retriever Bones</p><p>Gabriel likes dogs but her and him had there differences, she was sitting on his lap trying to lick his face</p><p>He laughed a little and Bones settled down, Gabriel scratched the dog under her chin, he sighed admiring the dog's features "I know it might seem like I'm jealous of you or something but if something ever happens to me and Sam's all alone- like I get eaten by a very hungry Yogi Bear or.. <em>we drift apart</em>- you better be looking out for him"</p><p>Bones barked softly and she was on him again licking his face Gabriel giggled "I knew I could count on you"</p><p>Sam smiled trying to keep tears at bay he went back to the kitchen and got their food heading back to the living room</p><p>"Food-<em>yes</em>" Gabriel exclaimed, "Move it mutt- this is mine" He told Bones and she ran out of his lap, usually Sam would say something but after what he overheard he knew Gabriel actually liked Bones</p><p>"Hey Gabe?" Sam turned to his boyfriend who had a mouth full of spaghetti, strips were just hanging from his mouth he answered "Hmm?"</p><p>Sam gave a fond smile "I love you" Gabriel rolled his eyes "You <em>sap-</em>" He nudged Sam's shoulder a little "I love you too"</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>